The present invention relates to a photoconductive member cleaning device used in an electrostatic copying apparatus and, more particularly, the cleaning device using a magnetic brush.
It is common at present that a magnetic brush be used in the development and cleaning in an electrostatic copying apparatus. The electrostatic copying apparatus using the magnetic brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,330, and Japanese Patent Disclosure Gazettes Nos. 11538/72 and 11539/72. Such electrostatic copying apparatuses are deficient in that the cleaning effect by the magnetic brush is insufficient.